Stereo Love, Invader Zim
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: The Irken is Dib's only friend, and when the E.T. doesn't want to talk anymore... what would Dib be left with?-Better summary inside, Based off the song Stereo Love by Edward Maya, ONE SHOT ONE KILL FIC, please excuse the formatting, and please R&R-


_Kinda had an idea to make different pairings from different stories based off of this song, so they will all probably be called Stereo Love (-insertanimehere-), unless I try to be creative… which I DOUBT. :D I already made a Shaman King version of this song by pairing up Yoh and Manta. Check it out! This is now the Invader Zim Version... Enjoy~_

PREVIEW: Based off of the song Stereo Love by Edward Maya, Dib has managed to contact an alien from another planet, or even galaxy! Ever since, they've been talking non-stop, and Dib knows this alien is his only true friend. But when they realize they're too different, the alien chooses to part ways… will Dib ever hear from this E.T. again?

_((yes this means some characters may be OOC, but usually not too badly.))_

**Stereo Love, Invader Zim**

* * *

><p>Dib laughed as he held the headphones to his ear. He adjusted the microphone so it was close enough to his lips, and fixed his circular glasses as they flashed as bright as his smile. The only escape from his miserable life, was being on his roof-top every night. Talking with his new found friend.<p>

Dib wasn't entirely accepted at school, hell, nor in his family and nor on Earth in general. Aliens were out there, the paranormal was his passion. There was Big Foot roaming around somewhere, the Abomidable Snowman was someplace in the deepest sets of cold as well, and he'd have pictures, research, proof of everything there is to know about them for all to see, and yet no one believed him. He was a member of the Swollen Eyeball, a group of Paranormal Investigators, and for some reason not even they were an exception. They barely listened to him either, so who could he turn to?

Every night since a few weeks ago, he would get to his rooftop and just listen with his translator, built himself of course. It translated any language, it was made for his Spanish class and, while it failed with an F plus, it worked just fine. It translated Spanish, German, even Pig-Latin into English, so Dib figured that it could translate Alien speak as well.

Dib seemed to let out a soft laugh suddenly, before speaking into his mic "Yeah, you tell that to my teacher and Ms. Bitters would kill you for sure."

_"Ohhh~ When will they stop breaking my heart~?"_

_"I don't wanna be another one~"_

The alien's voice was heard soon, and the E.T. seemed to let out a low grunt before muttering _"She couldn't handle the Lazer, Dib-human. Our Irken technology is highly advanced, we are the best, you know."_

Dib made a small nod as he draped his coat around his shoulders, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. This was his comfortable place, with this Alien, away from the world he knew, unfortunately too well…

_"Paying for the things I've never done~"_

Dib had been talking with the alien that hadn't revealed his name for a long time now. They both admitted a few things to each other, to the point where while the E.T. was still weary of what was said in their conversations, Dib let it all out. There were some days when he would run home from school after being bullied, and instead of crying to Gaz or his father that wouldn't care anyway, he would run up to the rooftop, put on his headset and set up the translator, and sob into the microphone, hoping the alien was there to listen to him.

Some days the alien was on the other line, simply breathing. Some days the alien was on the other line, scolding Dib for not fighting back or slaughtering them. Then there were other days when the alien wasn't there. The days when he wasn't there, Dib would just assume he recorded the message for later listening, but every time they talked afterwards, they would talk as if it had never been said. Dib would be ignored, as if he meant nothing.

_"Don't let go… don't let go…_

_To my love."_

Tonight was the night that they had spoken for about six weeks straight. The alien probably knew everything about human life and Dib himself, while Dib knew what planet, what race, and some Irken speak… but that was it. The alien's personality was strict, strong, and brave and… sometimes stand-offish, but it was excepted when Dib heard of their race. The Irken were a race of warriors, besides that, he wasn't sure what they were. But based off of that explanation, he figured that Irken didn't take no for an answer, and weren't afraid to fight to get what they wanted.

_"Can I get to your soul?_

_Can you get to my thoughts?_

_Can you promise we won't let go?"_

Dib finally breathed out "Hey, I want to know who you are. I think we should meet up to hang out sometime." The human closed his eyes tightly, praying in the back of his mind that he would receive a 'yes', or an 'alright sounds awesome' from the Irken, but instead, the Irken laughed loudly into the phone before calming down. There was a quiet silence afterwards, but then the alien gave a seemingly cold whisper from the other end _"Dibling… you know better than to ask an Irken Invader to your planet just to hang out. I'm too pure a race to enter the Earth's atmosphere." _

Dib froze, feeling his heart ache a bit from the response. The alien could have at least been nicer about it "Well…I-I was just thinking, we seem to talk all the time, and we're so cool with one another you know? Maybe we could just… talk in person instead…?" _"In all honesty…" _The alien started, while his tone had lifted a bit, it was still dull and to the point _"I won't show up on Earth unless I have an important mission, I wouldn't show up just for the likes of a humans emotions."_

_"All the things that I need…_

_All the things that you need…_

_You can make it feel so real."_

"You know I barely have any friends." Dib said quickly "I already told you I talk with you more than my own family. You seemed to be fine with that, I don't get why it's so hard to just stop by and visit. I mean sure you're probably thousands of light-years away and stuff, but if I could find a way to get to you I would." After that, he let out a light breath and just stopped talking. He could imagine the image of a green headed alien, his black beady eyes, and seeing him laughing his ass off with his alien friends at how desperate the human sounded. Dib had probably already labeled the human race as 'needy cry-babies', or something worse, maybe even 'needy cry-babies that deserved to get abducted or killed off.'

The alien was completely silent on the other end of the line, to the point where Dib wondered if he had just got up and left. He was now adjusting his translator to see if it was still working, fixing the antennae on his headset and moving around to see if he had lost his connection. He spoke gently "Hello…?"

"_I'm still here." _The alien said in response immediately, and a small sigh of relief escaped the human "Oh, okay good."

"_Dib…humanoid, person thing." _The alien started, and Dib felt that he knew what was coming next. He sounded like he was breaking up with him. An alien was breaking up with Dib, this seemed worse than a real break up. Not that Dib knew what a real break up was like with another human-being, but it just hurt. Dib could feel his eyes swelling with tears, but he wasn't going to croak… not again at least. The alien started up again _"Your kind are, indeed, interesting specimens. I suppose as fun as it would be to test and experiment on your kind, it would also be risky. My superiors make the rules, the Almighty Tallest would be most displeased if this Irken just got up and left. I am a very important person where I come from."_

Dib felt like smacking himself in the face. Was he talking with a major military man? Of course he couldn't just leave his planet all willy-nilly if he had command over a fleet of military pilots, aliens and such like that. Dib sighed out "Oh God, sorry I didn't know." The alien gave out a puzzled noise, before asking _"Who is this 'God' you speak of? And are any apologies necessary towards the thing?"_

_"Cuz you can't deny…_

_You've blown my mind._

_When I touch your body…_

_I feel I'm losing control."_

Dib shook his head and gave a tired chuckle "No one, forget it."

After that there was a quiet pause, before the alien once more spoke up, after a soft sigh that sounded of disappointment _"Listen, Dibling… I think that maybe we shouldn't… speak as often as we do."_

Dib quickly let out a small choked noise, as if he was about to say something right before someone had grabbed at his throat and shook him. He couldn't say anything though, and simply listened as the E.T. continued _"This seems to disrupt your intellectual studies as much as it does mine. We are at completely different wavelengths, human. We both seem to have our own problems—"_

"You never tell me about much of yours!" Dib quickly protested when he managed to find something to say. He then let out a soft sigh "You know more about me than I do you, I mean you tell me about some of the crap you gotta deal with, like some dude named Har and another dude named Kin who try to outwit you and shi—"

"_Oh, how I loathe them…"_ The alien hissed angrily. Dib waited for the alien to calm down, before continuing "So you see, we shouldn't… I mean. We can't just stop talking.. Really. I mean, I think you need me as much as I need you."

After a long pause, an awkward silence that killed Dib on the inside, the alien still hadn't said anything. Dib probably sounded like he was pleading to the alien. This creature was his only true friend, even though the alien seemed to hate more than care for anything, he still listened. The E.T. listened to everything, and while didn't always respond, when he did say something about it he sounded like he understood and cared. Why would he suddenly suggest to split their separate ways?

"_I shouldn't apologize for anyone. I do nothing wrong, ever." _The male on the other line started, before once again ignoring Dib's little plea _"I apologize, but this communication will get us no where. The Irken race are a race of invaders. If you wished to know me, or meet me, the only time you would ever get the chance would be the last time. As soon as you saw me, your life would end. If I am sent to your world, it would be to eliminate the human race. The only time you would get a chance to see me would be to cry with your little white orbs and feel nothing but hurt, pain, and disappointment. Once more, I'm sorry." _The alien then added quickly _"And with that, I will be hacking into your translator and ending this."_

_"Cuz you can't deny…_

_You've blown my mind._

_When I see you baby…_

_I just don't wanna let go."_

"N-No!" Dib yelped weakly, not strong enough to be heard, before a loud screech sounded in his headset and he was forced to pull them away from his ears. In anger, he immediately tossed the headphones off of the rooftop and to the ground in the backyard. He then returned to his translator and tried to fix it. Make it work again, do anything so he could pick up a signal from the Irken. Not to sound desperate, but he NEEDED HIM.

_"Ohhh~ When will they stop breaking my heart~?"_

_"I don't wanna be another one~"_

Dib breathed heavily, feverishly as if he couldn't stop himself. Out of a quick instinct he climbed down from the rooftop and grabbed for his headphones in the backyard. First he made sure to see if they were alright, before he ran up the steps to return to his translator and listen to fix the frequencies. He continued to mumble into the microphone, repeatedly speaking up "Irken? Planet Irk? Hello? This is Dib. Dib! Hello? Someone? Hey, Irken?"

_"Paying for the things I never done…"_

When Dib finally did hear something, he heard a slurred and strange language. It definitely sounded like Irken, the alien speak he remembered hearing when he first talked to his 'friend', but after just a moment, the speak had turned into nothing but static.

_"Don't let go…Don't let go,_

_To my love."_

"Why…?" Dib mumbled under his breath. He definitely was losing it. He just wanted someone to talk to, someone to understand him. Just when he thought he had found that someone, someone that was out of this world, it turned out that he was just as much of a jerk as his classmates at school. Like his father, like his sister, like everyone else on Earth. He was just… a jerk.

Dib simply left everything on the roof. He had to think about it, maybe after he got some sleep and just lived life tomorrow, everything would return to normal. Either the alien would speak to him tomorrow and admit he was joking, or he wouldn't respond… because he was telling the truth about 'breaking up'.

Dib climbed into his window, and slowly changed into his pajamas. His clothes felt heavy, he used to sleep in just his boxers, but it changed when he started talking to the alien. Sure, Dib always believed there was life out there, but now that he had TRUE proof, he felt watched, and naked. He felt like every night he slept and dreamed, someone or something was watching him in his slumber. It was comforting, and yet disturbing.

He wished that the alien was, in all honesty. They had stopped talking officially thirty minutes ago, and yet it felt like a year to Dib. He had recorded their conversations, but they were only translated to his ears, so his recordings would sound as if Dib were speaking to a bunch of gibberish.

_"I can fix all those lies,_

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you…"_

He closed his eyes as he relaxed in his bed, his glasses on his nightstand. He was facing the window, and the light of the moon reflected off of his pale face. Soon tears filled his eyes, and the moon shimmered off of them. The stars and the sky were so bright, but why? Why so bright during such a dark moment? Dib hated how the world treated him. When Dib was happy, it was taken away as soon as it was given… then his unhappiness was smiled upon by everyone around him, and now, even the sky itself.

"…Stupid alien." Dib mumbled softly, sniffing a bit.

_"You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside…_

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you~"_

Dib couldn't breathe, he couldn't even force himself into sleep.

_"Oh baby I'll try, to make the things right,_

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you~"_

He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. There would be no tomorrow for him, he would return to his normal life as his normal self… which was dead.

_"Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time~_

_My only dream—is about you and I…"_

Just as he thought, Dib woke up the next morning with a sudden ache in his chest and neck. He thought he slept in a comfortable position when he went to bed but supposedly his body told him otherwise. With a sigh, he slipped his glasses on his nose, slid himself out of bed, and got himself dressed and ready for school.

When he made it downstairs to the kitchen, his sister Gaz was already at the table eating her cereal, and a hovering picture frame of their father was floating around repeating useless words that probably meant something to the two of them when they were younger. It repeated sentences about taking care of the dog, about telling their mother to not forget about dropping them off at school… a bunch of useless things that just didn't matter anymore.

Dib didn't feel too hungry. He simply grunted to Gaz, who grunted back, before he turned and headed to school on his own. He used to walk with Gaz before he met the alien, and just ramble to her about life. Gaz never cared, but he talked anyway. She didn't run away, but she didn't listen either. Dib liked the alien because he sat there and listened… sometimes.

Today would be terrible.

_"I hate to see you cry…_

_My love is dying inside…"_

When Dib made it to school, he was immediately punched in the gut before laughed at and ditched. Dib hurtled over, holding his stomach as he wobbled to the entrance of the school and shoving the doors open with his head. He grimaced, spitting blood onto the floor of the halls. The stupid hall monitor seemed to notice, and walked over to him to write him a ticket for littering. Dib simply took the ticket, gained his composure, then went to his locker to grab some books, as well as shove the extra ticket into his small pile at the top of his lockers shelf.

Today would be a silent day of nothing.

_"I can fix all those lies…_

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you~"_

Life seemed to slip by as quickly as it had come for Dib. The world around him moved as fast as super sonic speeds pierced the atmosphere, and Dib was the only one moving slow. No one understood him, he was a socially awkward male who just didn't get the world. Dib was too focused on his own findings, thoughts, and ideas to really recognize the real world for what it was. Everyone was into videogames, fashion, hanging out with friends… but Dib couldn't find anyone who liked what he did. He enjoyed the paranormal, the strange, the different and the unique. He didn't care for fashion, games were fun but didn't entertain him long enough… paranormal science was stimulating.

_"You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside…_

_My heart is in pain—but I'm smiling for you~"_

School ended just as quick, and Dib had returned to his room to simply change into his pajamas. He wasn't going anywhere, hell, he wasn't going to be doing anything anyway so why not just get ready for bed?

He had some math and science homework, which he actually finished pretty easily since he was focused enough. After he had finished everything, Dib figured that maybe it was easier to give up on everything and simply… live. With no future goals, no friends, he could just focus on school, the here and now, and not get distracted by small things… like conversation… and happiness, love and joy.

He already felt his sensitive eyes trying to produce a few tears, but he lifted his head up and held in a deep breath, trying to ignore his feelings. His stupid emotions were the main issue at the moment. The thing was an alien! Even worse, an IRKEN INVADER! Like the E.T. had said, if he showed up, it would be to take over his planet and kill him!

But…. Dib couldn't help but think that maybe Dib would be an exception. He would be an excuse to let Earth live, maybe to befriend the humans. Not all aliens were terrible, right? Not all the movies and stories were true...right? The Irken bothered listening to his stories and tales, his woes and complaints. The alien listened all the time to Dib, so why couldn't he get just as attached to the human as the human was to the alien?

_"Oh baby I'll try, to make the things right,_

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you~"_

Suddenly there was a large earth shake, Dib literally toppled off of his bed and with a loud yelp, spoke up to himself "What the hell was that?" The rumble continued for a while, Dib held onto the side of his bed as he peeked out his window to see a shooting star that literally crash landed in the distance. It was only passed a few trees. He noted that immediately, before suddenly the shaking had stopped and he carefully climbed back on top of his bed to fix up his homework papers.

"DIB!" He heard Gaz growl from the living room downstairs, assuming from her startled voice, she had felt the shake too "Whatever it is you're doing, STOP IT! You almost made me lose my friggin' focus!"

"It wasn't me!" Dib yelled back in protest, getting to his feet and slipping into his long coat "I was just in my room doing homework!" "Save it, idiot!" Gaz breathed out in a loud groan, obviously not trying to listen to Dib "I'm almost to level fifty, so just shut the hell up!"

Dib grunted and rolled his eyes, slipping into his boots and quickly exiting his house to head up to the rooftop. When he made it to the spot he wanted to forget yesterday, he looked over the trees to see a small area of clearing set aflame by, what looked to be, a fallen piece of space rock from his distance. Whatever it was really, he wanted to check it out.

"One last time…" Dib breathed gently to himself, a small smile on his face "Before I give up and forget for real."

With that in mind, he hurried back down off of the roof and ran through his backyard, rushing himself to get through all the bushes that evolved into tree's, and soon a forest. He had to pace himself, and yet he was excited. Who was he kidding? He'd never forget the paranormal! The curious sights and events that happened in his life were real, and it was too damn bad if no one else believed…it was their own loss.

Dib could feel a small laughter erupting from his throat, before it escaped his lips as a joyful noise. It was something he could only hear on his own. He was ignored by the world, but that was okay. He heard himself laughing, and that was perfectly fine with him.

_"Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time~_

_My only dream—is about you and I…"_

When he had approached the flaming clearing, it had already cooled off, and didn't reveal anything that looked remotely close to a meteorite. It was… a ship! A space ship! Dib gawked, circling it before sliding into the newly made crater to inspect the strange ship. It was definitely futuristic, and there were even strange letters encrypted onto the back armor. It was nothing that Dib had ever seen before! He was so happy and excited, he had proof! It was right here!

After a moment, he realized the lettering, and thought for a moment.

"Irken."

_"My only dream—is about you and I…"_

Dib smiled, a tear falling slowly down his cheek as the front of the ship suddenly opened with an air-locked 'hiss'.

A shadow slowly climbed out, and it was an all too familiar voice of an angry Irken speaking his native tongue.

Dib spoke up "Irken?"

The shadow paused, before turning and immediately approaching Dib. Dib paused for a moment, looking at the alien curiously. The alien hissed angrily, speaking to Dib in the Irken language. Dib tried to reply some back, but wasn't sure if it got through to the being before the red eyed alien gave a baffled look towards him.

Then, the alien furrowed the skin over his eyes, Dib assumed they were his brows, and the next thing Dib heard made his heart skip a beat. From what Dib remembered, the alien he conversed with said they would only show up to take over the Earth… well, it would be the best fight to save mankind that Dib had ever truly known. He would love every minute of it.

"…_Dib-Human?"_

* * *

><p><em>Well this was it. :D Based off of the song Stereo Love, look it up, it's made by Edward Maya.<em>

_YUP! I made an Invader Zim version of the Stereo Love song. XD It was going to come eventually and everyone knew it! XD heck, it says on my profile that I got back into the Invader Zim fandom, and n my last Stereo Love story on Shaman King I DID mention that I would be making tons of Stereo love stories… right?_

_I figured that this would be a cute prequel to the actual Invader Zim show. Dib and Zim met not too long before Zim was assigned to work on earth, and while Zim knows a lot about dib, Dib knows that Zim sounds familiar but never knew his name so can't be too sure if he was the same Alien. Though, Zim DID talk to Dib and actually say "…Dib Human?" So I think Dib got the hint that this was the alien… but obviously not since the first episode of the show would be Dib discovering his new student in class is the alien he bumped into the night before lol._

_Enjoy! Please review if you liked it ^^ More Invader Zim one shots to come~!_


End file.
